Realization sinking in
by Die Allright
Summary: Rory, Rory, Rory make up your mind already. (Just so you Dean fans out there know, it's going to be a Literati)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... ok!?!  
Author's note: review plz...regardless wether its dissing or anything  
  
He was everything I didn't.... couldn't want, so why do I? Why is it that every time I see him I get a thrill that Dean could never provide me? What am I saying, I don't like him..in that way, he's just a friend...he's an enigma a paradox he's......  
(wrenching Rory out of her daydream)  
Lorelai: Rory! Back to earth space cadet....hey what are you thinking about?  
(startled)  
Rory: huh? No-one  
Lorelai: I asked what not who....what's up?  
Rory: oh nothing, just stress at school, lots of assignments, you know Chilton...pile on the work  
Lorelai: huh.....  
(Lorelai watches as Rory is pulled back into her fantasy)  
(Luke walks up, looking irritated as usual)  
Luke: what dya want?  
Lorelai: must you ask Lukey?  
Luke: don't call me that  
Lorelai: Oh Lukey...no need to get angry...Lukey?  
Luke: hey what's up with Rory?  
Rory: huh? what? oh hey Luke  
(Luke and Lorelai exchange a weird look)  
Luke: hey Rory, daydreaming about that boyfriend of yours?  
Rory: uh yeh that's me the eternal dreamer  
Lorelai: yep thats you orite  
Luke: So order when you're ready, I have other customers  
(Luke walks up to the counter)  
Lorelai: hun I'm going to order  
Rory: yeh that's great  
(Lorelai casts a worried glance at Rory)  
Luke: so order?  
Lorelai: yeh coffee and 2 danishes  
(loud thundering as Jess bounds down the stairs)  
Luke: you're late  
Jess: huh  
Lorelai: hey Jess  
Jess: Ma'am  
Lorelai: don't get all gentleman-ly on me....  
Luke: Jess get to work  
Jess: Sir (mock salute)  
(Jess walks up to Rory, bends down)  
Jess: Boo  
Rory: oh god don't do that  
(Jess smirks a little and sits down on the opposite stool)  
Jess: What's on your mind? you looked pretty absorbed in your little world  
Rory: oh nothing....just thinking....  
Jess: huh  
Rory: hey can I ask you a question?  
Jess: didn't give me an option there  
(Jess and Rory smile at each other)  
Rory: well umm...uh...do you...did you finish the Fountainhead??  
Jess: (eyes her suspiciously) umm yeh....  
Rory: oh cool so how did you think of it??  
(Rory obviously trying to change the subject)  
Jess: you know you do a great cover-up...what were you really going to ask?  
(while the conversation was happening Lorelai watched them)  
Lorelai's thoughts: god what is up with those two? it's like they have a secret code going on between them, that little weasel is trying to get to Rory, he's trying to....  
Luke: Hey what's with the evil eyes?  
Lorelai: nothing, it's just.... nothing ...no evil, just eyes  
Luke: sure whatever  
(Luke hands her the danishes and coffees)  
Lorelai: thanks  
(she walks towards the Jess and Rory who were obviously absorbed in a discussion and laughing)  
Rory: I cannot believe you just referred Salinger to a snail!  
Jess: it's not that funny....jeez you find humor in such simple things  
Rory: sorry, just mental picture....you know you're the first person to make me laugh all day  
Jess: Glad to be of service  
(they look at each other and share a smile)  
Lorelai: hey kids...what's all the laughing?  
Rory: huh? oh nothing  
Jess: better get back to work before Luke bores holes into me with his eyes...cya Rory, Ma'am  
Lorelai: Jess  
(Jess walks away, Rory is still smiling)  
Lorelai: what was that?  
Rory: (smile fading) what?  
Lorelai: this, this whole Jess thing  
Rory: there is no 'thing', we're just friends  
Lorelai: huh....ok.....look I gotta go check up at the inn  
Rory: ok cya later?  
Lorelai: yeh, bye Ror  
(Both walk out of the diner absorbed in thoughts)  
  
*At the bridge*  
She has the most cutest laugh, the way her eyes just light up. It's a miracle the way she finds the best in everyone, in me. She's the only person in this saccharine drenched town that has half a brain, except Luke, he's not as bad as I thought, she just has this ray of innocence that is such a change of pace, not like some of the slu....  
Rory: hey there dodger  
Jess: hey  
(Jess opened his eyes and looks up at her and smiles, Rory sits down crossed legged)  
Rory: you know how absurd it looks when you're lying here?  
Jess: yeh but that's me, absurd....  
Rory: don't I know it  
Jess: so what brings you here to my quaint little escape from the freaky townspeople?  
Rory: need space, thinking time  
Jess: huh, care to share?  
Rory: not really.....  
(she lies down next to him)  
Jess: ok whatever  
(they just lie there and enjoy each others company)  
  
(it's beginning to get dark)  
Rory:.....can you get anymore morbid?  
Jess: hey I call it as I see it  
Rory: well Holden if you say so  
(they look at each other and share another smile)  
Jess: it's getting late  
Rory: yeh.....it is  
Jess: so....  
Rory: so.....  
In unison: I should get going....  
Jess: huh...  
Rory: huh...  
(they both sit up)  
Rory: this is nice...  
Jess: what?  
Rory: just...this, the whole sitting here talking without awkward pauses, you know.... I don't really have that with a lot of people  
Jess: a lot of people meaning....Dean?  
Rory: no, well...yeh  
(they turn to face each other, Jess smiles, those rare REAL smiles)  
Jess: I guess we're the only sane people in this small white picket fence town aye?  
Rory: I guess so...  
Jess: walk you home?  
Rory: that'd be nice  
(Jess stands and help Rory up) 


	2. Chapter 2

(they are both in a heated argument as they walk through main part of Stars Hollow)  
Jess: no way! Farewell to Arms has way more substance  
Rory: nuh uh! Catch 22 is the classic!  
Jess: classic or no classic...  
Rory: I don't want to hear it!!!  
.....: RORY!!!  
(they both turn around startled at the large booming voice)  
Rory: uh..Dean....  
Dean: what are you doing?  
Rory: umm we're just  
Dean: what ? Rory...huh??  
Rory: we're just walking home  
Dean: where have you been???? I've been calling you and paging you all day...  
Jess: dude, she's not a dog, she doesn't need a leash  
Dean: shut up  
Rory: Dean stop shouting, we we're just talking  
Dean: for 5 hours??  
Rory: yeh, well I lost track of time  
Jess: I tend to posses that power  
(Jess smirks and laughs a bit at Dean fuming)  
Rory: Jess....  
Jess: Rory...  
Dean: Rory...  
Rory: look, Jess could you please leave us?   
(Rory gives Jess a pleading look, Jess nods understanding)  
Jess: bye Rory  
(they share a secret smile and Jess walks away)  
Dean: what was that?  
Rory: what?  
Dean: that...that smile!  
Rory: what, it was just a smile  
Dean: I don't like it! I don't want you smiling at him!  
Rory: Dean, listen to yourself! IT WAS JUST A SMILE   
(she says the words slowly and clearly)  
Dean: that's not all! you spend so much time with him, what is up with you two?  
Rory: nothing! god Dean we're just friends, please I don't want to start this again  
(Dean calms down a notch)  
Dean: yeh, yeh your right....it's still early let's hang out...we could order pizza and watch a movie  
(Rory looks weird, not feeling like hanging out with him right now)  
Rory: umm, that sounds great, but I have to get home, Mom's expecting me  
(Dean looks crestfallen)  
Dean: oh...c'mon! we haven't hung out in ages!  
Rory: I'm seeing you tomorrow, and besides I need to catch up on some reading  
Dean: oh fine, I'll see you later  
Rory: yeh....later  
(they peck and walk their separate ways)  
  
Rory: hello?  
Lorelai: in here!  
(Rory walks into the kitchen finding her mom sorting through a pile of paper)  
Rory: hey, what are you doing?  
Lorelai: oh nothing just sorting out the take-out draw again....where have you been?  
Rory: oh nowhere, just hanging out  
Lorelai: oh ok, hey, Dean came around looking for you, he looked a bit worried  
Rory: huh...  
Lorelai so where were you all day?  
Rory: just at the bridge  
Lorelai: by yourself? or company?  
Rory: company...  
Lorelai: yeh...who?  
Rory: uh Jess...  
Lorelai: huh...Jess...  
Rory: yeh  
Lorelai: you two have been pretty inseparable lately..  
Rory: what is this? pester Rory about Jess day? for the last time... WE ARE JUST FREINDS...FR-IE-NDS  
Lorelai: woah, drama queen calm down!...what's all this?? why the sudden turn around bite poor moms head off thing?  
Rory: nothing...its just....it's just Dean is being sooo unreasonable...he totally went off at me about spending time with Jess  
Lorelai: hun, maybe your spending TOO much time with Jess?  
Rory: mom.....I'm allowed to spend time with my friends  
Lorelai: yeh I know...but hun, Dean loves you, he's crazy about you, don't get too mad ok?  
Rory: yeh I know....I'm going to my room ok  
Lorelai: k hun night  
(they hug)  
  
(hear the diner door bell)  
Lorelai: Coffee, Luke? Coffee? 4 cups to go!  
(standing up from ducking behind the counter)  
Jess: I believe please is the magic word  
(Jess smirks, Lorelai looks strained)  
Lorelai: oh, Jess...hey  
Jess: is that it?  
Lorelai: oh um and a blueberry and a triple choc chip muffin too  
Jess: huh....isn't that a little heavy for morning?  
Luke: yes it is, what are you doing giving her coffee, I told you not to  
Lorelai: Luke that's not fair, you know I cant live without my elixir of life  
Jess: yeh...what she said  
Luke: you'll kill yourself!  
Lorelai: yes and I know you wouldn't want that....aye Lukey  
Jess: oh god  
(he walks away from the two flirting towards Rory)  
Jess: hey stranger  
(Rory's eyes light up)  
Rory: hey!  
Jess: had to escape the two blind love birds  
Rory: huh you see it too?  
Jess: doesn't everyone?  
(they both turn to look at Lorelai and Luke who are still bantering turn back at each other and smile)  
Jess: so about the other day, I didn't mean to get between you and frank  
Rory: frank?  
Jess: enstein  
(she smiles despite herself)  
Rory: Jess....  
Jess: haha sorry...so are we cool?  
Rory: of course, we've never been un-cool  
Jess: alright cool then  
(smiles again)  
Rory: I better go, Chilton doesn't look kindly upon lateness and loners  
Jess: loners....?  
Rory: long story  
Jess: ok...another time then....(smile)  
Rory: yeh another time....I'll see you later  
Jess: yeh...later  
(Rory walks up to Lorelai and Luke who are still flirting like mad)  
Rory: mom, food...now  
Lorelai: huh...oh yeh here you go sweets  
Rory: thanks, bye Luke!  
Luke: cya Rory, and LORELAI  
Lorelai: bye Lukey!  
(they exit) 


	3. Chapter 3

(High school)  
Dean: yeh all right cya Dave....oooof  
....: shit. Grow some fucking eyes!  
Dean: you....!  
Jess: (amused and mocking) you!  
Dean: (coldly) what do you want  
Jess: you bumped into me bag boy  
(Dean looks angry...REAL angry, nostrils begin to flare eyes narrow steam comming out of ears)  
Dean: look you little punk you better stop aggravating me  
Jess: ohh well done Dean-y boy, a four syllable word, hey can you say Ne-an-der-thal?  
(Jess watches his eyes laughing as Dean really starts to lose it)  
Dean: what is your problem city rat?? Huh??  
Jess: huh, well take a stab and see  
Dean: Look just stay out of my way....and Rory's  
Jess: oh ok... I see you now own her  
Dean: she is MY girlfriend  
Jess: and?  
Dean: and that means she's off-limits!  
Jess: oh god what does she see in you? She's not fucking property you can't piss a circle around her  
Dean: Jess I'm warning you  
Jess: whatever, I'll see you later Frank  
(smirks and walks off)  
Dean: asshole  
  
(Rory's bus is stopping and she spots Dean)  
Rory: Dean...  
Dean: hey there  
(they kiss)  
Rory: what are you doing?  
Dean: what I can't see my girlfriend?  
Rory: no..it's just I thought you were working  
Dean: yeh well I thought I could find some time to spend with you  
Rory: oh that's sweet Dean  
(they start walking towards Rory's house, real awkward silence)  
Dean: so about the other day..... I didn't mean to get so upset  
Rory: oh yeh  
Dean: it's just I kinda wigged when I saw you with him  
Rory: don't I know it  
Dean: forgive me?  
Rory:....of course  
(they hug)  
Rory: well we're here  
Dean: I'll see you later?  
Rory: sure  
Dean: bye  
(they kiss, very ver y bad kiss...kinda like a peck)  
  
(Rory walks into her room and flops onto her bed)  
Why am I thinking like this? I should be happy Dean is being so mature about this. I love him.... I LOVE HIM. It doesn't sound right, it sounds too forced. And whenever we kiss, it feels empty, no real passion or love, I feel like I'm kissing my best friend rather than boyfriend  
RIIINGGG RIINNNGG  
Rory: ahhh god....hello?  
(voice is squeeky and creepy)  
....: watch out my pretty.... i know where you live and all your secrets....  
Rory: mom....  
Lorelai: damn, and here I was thinking my voice was so disguised  
Rory: hehe, whats up?  
Lorelai: problem at the inn, I have to stay back, moneys in the rabbi go to Luke's?  
Rory: oh ok sure  
Lorelai: bye hun see you in 3  
Rory: bye mum  
Lorelai: muah  
(hang up)  
  
(Rory walks into the pretty empty diner and Jess is wiping down tables, tip-toes up behind him and, mimicking the actions of the other day)  
Rory: Boo  
Jess: ah...jeeez Rory  
(Rory laughs)  
Rory: hey  
Jess: hey  
Rory: wow there isn't many people here  
Jess: the way I like it  
Rory: so then I spose you can join me for dinner?  
Jess: your mom.....  
Rory: don't worry she's at the inn  
(Jess looks around at the 2 customers who are finishing up)  
Jess: huh...interesting, sure why not, it's not like I've got a heap of work to do  
Rory: cool...where's Luke?  
Jess: take a guess  
Rory: I dunno, healthy eating freaks anonymous?  
(Jess smiles at that)  
Jess: hmm wouldn't put him past that, nah he's also at the inn...  
Rory: really??  
Jess: yeh ...supposedly a room's window is broken and they really need to fix it  
Rory: huh, they so like each other  
Jess: they are so in denial  
(smile at each other)  
Jess: so what can I get you?  
Rory: the usual, burger with fries, oh can you pick off the lettuce?  
Jess: vegetables not your friend?  
Rory: never! And a soda  
Jess: what..no coffee?  
Rory: had way too much at home  
Jess: ok coming right up  
Rory: hey could I grab a book from upstairs?  
Jess: sure, just don't get too scared by the mess  
Rory: hehe sure thing, be right back  
(Rory walks upstairs just as Dean walks into the diner and Jess out of the kitchen)  
Jess: bag boy, what a pleasant surprise  
Dean: cut the crap...can I get 2 burgers and fries and two coffees to go  
Jess: what are you ...eating for two?  
Dean: it's for Rory  
Jess: huh...is it  
Dean: yeh it is  
(Dean looks cocky Jess smirks and looks up as Rory thunders down the stairs saying)  
Rory: hey could I borrow 'on the road' to take ho.....Dean  
(Dean looks at Rory amazed and angry Jess is still standing there smirking)  
Dean: RORY!  
Rory: uh this isn't what it looks like  
Dean: yeh what does it look like? Huh? Your here with him, AGAIN and you just came from his APARTment!  
Rory: I just went up to get a book...  
Dean: oh yeh sure  
Jess: man give her break just trust your girlfriend for a change!  
Dean: butt out! if I want your opinion...i don't want your opinion....  
Rory: Dean I came here for dinner because my mum is still at the inn, I went upstairs to get a book, that's all  
Dean: why did you come here?  
Rory: what do you mean, I want food  
Dean: why didn't you go to Al's or order take out...  
Rory: well I like Luke's  
Jess: here's your two burgers and fries and coffees, Rory, here's your burger fries and soda  
Rory: what are you ...eating for two?  
Dean: no actually I was going to come over to your place  
Rory: oh...  
Dean: you know what forget it, stay here, eat with diner rat  
(Dean shoves notes onto the counter and storms out)  
Jess: huh....  
(Rory looks annoyed and angry)  
Rory: oh god, what is wrong with him, why is he acting like I'm cheating on him?  
Jess: well...  
Rory: don't answer that  
Jess: hey, no comment  
Rory: I think I've lost my appetite  
Jess: c'mon cheer up, Frank'll calm down, do you want to eat?  
Rory: yeh I spose  
(they walk up to an empty booth and sit down with their dinner)  
  
(a few hours later, the diner is empty except for Jess and Rory who are still talking and mucking around)  
Rory: nahhh I've never heard a Tool song  
Jess: really? You're missing out  
Rory: I've always thought they were a weird gothic/grunge band  
Jess: nah they're good.... I can lend you the cd if you want  
Rory: that'll be great  
(they were so absorbed in their world they didn't see Luke and Lorelai walking towards the diner)  
Lorelai: you're still here?  
Rory: oh hey!  
Luke: nothing's burnt? Broken?  
Jess: calm down, no everything's fine, food?  
Lorelai: it's 9:30 shouldn't you be home?  
Rory: huh? Woah already?  
Lorelai: yeh and yeh, burger and fries  
(Jess nods and goes to the kitchen)  
Rory: oh I didn't realise, well then let's get going  
(Lorelai looks at Rory puzzled)  
Luke: hang on, your food  
(they walk towards the counter)  
Lorelai: oh yeh, and thanks for the help!  
Luke: yeh sure whatever  
Lorelai: you're a god for coming on such short notice...thanks again!  
(Jess enters with a paper bag)  
Jess: here you go  
Lorelai: thanks, we'll see you'se two later, and Luke, again, thank you  
Luke: sure thing  
Rory: bye Jess, thanks for the book, Luke cya  
Jess: no problem  
Rory: bye  
Jess: bye  
(smile and wave)  
  
Lorelai: so what were you doing there so late  
Rory: I lost track of time  
Lorealia: huh....  
Rory: Dean came over  
Lorelai: really....  
Rory: yeh, he took it all wrong again  
Lorelai: I don't blame him  
Rory: what's that spose to mean?  
Lorelai: it's just, well it does look bad, your at the diner with Jess, again, laughing and smiling  
Rory: we're friends, that's what friends do  
Lorelai: maybe a bit too friendly  
Rory: what?? You wouldn't be acting like this if it were Lane  
Lorelai: no I wouldn't, because she obviously doesn't have an interest in you, unless she suddenly turned Ellen  
Rory: oh god, we are friends, that's what friends do laugh joke talk  
Lorelai: sweetie for someone as smart as you, you're pretty blind  
Rory: what is that supposed to mean?  
Lorelai: Jess likes you! I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. And frankly I think you're falling for him too....  
Rory: that's ridiculous  
Lorelai: is it? I see your eyes light up when you see him, as much as I want to deny it, you two obviously have a mutual attraction and chemistry.  
Rory: no, I have a boyfriend who I love forever and ever, Jess and I are just like best friends, that's all! I don't feel like talking anymore, I'll see you tomorrow  
Lorelai: think about it, don't string Dean along if it's Jess you want  
(Rory goes to her room)  
  
Does he really like me? Could it be true? Do I WANT it to be true? But I have Dean, I love Dean, I think I love Dean. Then there's Jess, someone I can talk to without feeling obliged to say anything, the silences are not awkward, he's so easy to be around. I like him....as a friend...not anything more, I can't like him as anything more. But that doesn't mean I don't. Face it Rory, you're under his spell,   
Rory: Damn it!  
  
(at the same time)  
  
I've never let someone actually get to me, but no I let my guard down, and now I'm under her spell. She's my savior. I've never had a relationship with someone where the silences are comfortable, and when we do talk it's never boring. But then I think about her and the possessive jerk, I hate putting her in those positions, why does he have to be there?  
Jess: Damn it!  
  
(a few days have passed, it's Saturday evening)  
Lorelai: (whining) Rory...Rory... I'm bored!  
(looking up from 'on the road')  
Rory: well...what do you want to do?  
Lorelai: I dunno! It's still early, we could go rent a movies, get ice cream and pig out!  
Rory: hmm...sounds good...let's go  
(they jump up and head for the jeep)  
  
Lorelai: ok I'll get the movies, you the food...oh go to Luke's and pick up a few coffees.  
Rory: right  
(they part and Rory heads to the diner)  
Jess: coffee?  
Rory: need to ask?  
Jess: how many?  
Rory: 4 to go  
Jess: so what's up? Haven't seen you around much  
Rory: just..been at home mostly...thinking  
Jess: well of course...Rory the intellectual  
Rory: why is it everytime I'm hanging around you, Dean barges in and takes it the wrong way?  
Jess: he's a stalker?  
Rory: funny....seriously though... I just want you to know regardless of what Dean says we're friends, always  
Jess: is this the part where some cheesy music comes on and we hug?  
Rory: and Dean barges in again and whacks you one? Yeh....  
(they smile)  
Jess: here you go  
Rory: thanks, I'll see you later  
Jess: yeh see you....  
(Rory walks out and heads towards Doose's)  
Dean: hey Rory!  
Rory: oh hey Dean  
Dean: so what are you doing?  
Rory: oh nothing just watching movies with mom.... Have to get some junk  
Dean: oh ok... I was thinking we could hang out tomorrow  
Rory: uh yeh sure!  
Dean: ok then I'll pick you up at 11?  
Rory: ok sounds great  
(she walks to the confectionery aisle and picks up some junk then goes to pay for them)  
Rory: bye Dean  
  
Lorelai: got the food?  
Rory: check  
Lorelai: got the coffee?  
Rory: check  
Lorelai: 3 packets of seaweed and a box of hair?  
Rory: huh?  
Lorelai: nothing  
Rory: what movie did you get?  
Lorelai: A walk to remember and how harry met sally  
Rory: oh cool...c'mon   
  
(both Gilmore's are sobbing)  
Rory: that was so sweet... I want a Shane West  
Lorelai: pass the tissues  
Rory: blehhh, i'm going for a walk...that was just too depressing  
Lorelai: ok don't be too long  
Rory: see you in a few 


	4. Chapter 4

(Rory is walking, doesn't know where, just foootloose, she arrives at the bridge, where Jess took her for the picnic, she isn't alone, Jess is lying on the bridge looking up at the sky)  
Rory: can you say de ja vu?  
(she plops down)  
Jess: de ja vu  
Rory: didn't peg you for a stargazer  
Jess: what can I say, I'm full of surprises  
(he motions her to lie down next to him she does)  
Rory: that you are, so how long have you been here?  
Jess: awhile... My nightly escape  
Rory: every night??  
Jess: most nights  
Rory: it's beuatiful   
Jess: yeh...it is...  
(he looks at Rory wistfully)  
Whispers: just like you  
Rory: hmm?  
Jess: nothing....  
(they sit and chat for awhile it starts to get chilly, Jess sits up)  
Jess: here, you look cold  
(Rory get's up, Jess takes off his jacket to give to Rory)  
Rory: no...don't worry about, you'll get cold  
Jess: it's ok, here  
Rory: thanks  
(she smiles as she puts on his jacket)  
Rory's thoughts: Huh... His jacket smells nice, a kinda musky mixed with tobacco  
Jess: it's ok, hey what time are you supposed to be home?  
Rory: umm i'm only supposed to be a few minutes  
Jess: it's been an hr  
Rory: oh my god!... Shit I have to go!  
Jess: figured that much  
(Rory starts to stand but too quickly and loses balance causing her to fall onto Jess)  
Rory: ahh  
Jess: woah  
Rory: oh sorry  
Jess: it's ok  
(Rory is in Jess's lap. The look into each others eyes [a.n: gag] they're lips inches apart)  
Jess: would you hurt me if I kiss you?  
Rory: I don't know....  
Jess: then could I try  
Rory: ok...  
(they kiss, a slow sweet kiss)  
Rory's thoughts: Oh my god...what am I doing? What about Dean... Oh man he kisses good....is that his tongue...ahhh what do I do? Ok... Wow, this is nice  
Jess's: thoughts: oh my god...what am I doing? She has a fucking boyfriend... It's never stopped me before... But this time I actually care about the person i'm kissing....wow, this is nice  
(they pull apart but still kissing)  
Rory: Jess....I...shouldn't be doing.....this  
(between kisses)  
Jess: I know...stop me....  
Rory: I....  
(they go for another big one, about 5 minutes later)  
Rory: Jess....  
Jess: Rory...  
Rory: I..  
Jess: I know what you're going to say, you regret it, that it was a temporary lapse of sanity  
Rory: yes and yes...but it was nice....  
(Rory grins sheepishly, Jess's eyes light up)  
Jess: yeh of course it is  
Rory: dont't get a big head...I have to go, and Jess... I only regret it because I have a boyfriend.  
Jess: ok... I won't ask... I don't want to spoil this moment  
(Jess smirks and helps Rory up)  
Rory: bye Jess  
Jess: bye Rory  
(the look at each other and kiss once more)  
  
(Rory was practically floating home, she had a silly grin on)  
Oh my, I shouldn't be happy, I should be slapping myself silly , oh god... Mom's right... It hink i've fallen for him. His kisses are so unlike Dean's, there sweet and actually make my stomach flutter  
(walks into the house to be greeted by an angry Lorelai)  
Lorelai: where have you been???? I was worried sick about you!  
Rory: mom...  
(her face falls)  
Rory: I'm sorry...  
Lorelai: where were you?? Who's jacket are you wearing?  
Rory: oh umm...  
Lorelai: what? Rory this is so unlike you  
Rory: I know.... Your right.... Your right about everything  
(Rory looks upset, Lorelai softens, the both sit down)  
Rory: I was just walking around and then found myself at the bridge, it's kind of me and Jess's spot, he took me there the day of the picnic, and we've met there a couple of times, anyway I just sat down and we started talking and talking, we didn't relaise what time it was and it was getting cold so he gave me his jacket and then he asked what time I had to get home that's when I reliased how late I was I started to stand but fell onto Jess, anthenwekissed  
(she rambled on and on rushing the last part)  
Lorelai: uh Ror, I don't speak mumble  
Rory: I kissed Jess  
Lorelai: I'm sorry ...huh? I think my brain just died... You kissed Jess?  
Rory: well actually it was more of a mutual thing, he was there looking all cute under the moon and....  
Lorelai: hun your rambling... So you and Jess kissed...was it good?  
Rory: (looking embarresed) mom!  
Lorelia: huh..oh yeh, I mean Bad girl  
Rory: what do I do? I cheated on Dean, and worse, I think.... I think I like Jess   
Lorelai: sweet lord, she sees the light, this divine revelation you only discovered?  
Rory: I guess I was in denial  
Lorelai: look I'm not a fan of Jess... Hell i'm the original anti- Jess, but if you like him, I trust your instincts. Now the tough bit...Dean  
Rory: I know! What do I do? I'm a horrible person  
Lorelia: no your just human, go on have some rest, and tommorow, talk to Dean? He's a good kid, he doesnt deserve to be second fiddle  
Rory: I know, thanks mom 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: using the "teach me tonight" idea  
  
*next day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, everybody is in a good mood (a.n: think Pleasantville)*  
Rory's thoughts: ah god, what time is it, why is the sun so bright. Jeez. Was yesterday a dream, did Jess and I really kiss? God we did, it was nice (smile) it was really nice, and he's a cutie, ah cut your tongue, you're turning into a ditz. What about Dean, he's coming over today, I have to tell him, I have to tell him the truth. Oh god when did life become the Bold and the Beautiful?  
Lorelai: Rory, rise and shine  
Rory: Mo-om please let me bask in the brilliance of sleep for just two more minutes?  
Lorelai: Rory.... Mother needs coffee  
Rory: mother isn't capable of getting it herself?  
Lorelai: c'mon you're my partner in crime!  
Rory: go away!  
Lorelai: c'mon Rory, I'll get the spatula  
Rory: ok, ok I'm getting up, tyrant!  
Lorelai: eee-hee, be down in 10  
(10 minutes later)  
Rory: Mom are you ready?  
Lorelai: yes-sir-ee, let's go  
  
(at Luke's, Jess isn't anywhere in sight)  
Lorelai: Luke can we get 2 coffees?  
Rory: and pancakes  
Lorelai: oooh good idea... With pancakes..and Lukey can you make it with chocolate powder and choc chip cookies?  
Luke: don't call me that, and no you can't  
Lorelia: oh c'mon!  
Luke: that's obscene, you'll get diabetes and kill yourself  
Lorelai: fine jeez, an omelet with coffee...lots!  
Luke: you still with pancakes Rory?  
(Rory looks disconnected)  
Rory: huh, oh yes please  
(Jess bounds down the stairs, looking a little dazed)  
Luke: bout time, your shift started 20 minutes ago  
Jess: Sorry uncle Luke  
(Rory and Jess catches each others eyes and both try not to smile, Rory catches herself and looks guilty)  
Lorelai: So are you ready?  
Rory: ready?  
Lorelai: yeh, about Dean  
Rory: oh yeh...no.... I'll never be ready. I don't know if I can do it. It's going to kill him you know.  
Lorelai: yeh, yeh it will. I'm not going to sugar coat it. He's been so good to you, are you sure this is what you want?  
Rory: yeh it is, it's been weird for a while now, he's just my security blanket. I love him, but not IN love with him.  
Lorelai: are you IN love with Jess?  
(Luke walks up and his face twitches into a half smile)  
Luke: who's in love with Jess?  
Lorelai: oh, Mandy Moore, I hear she goes for that James Dean kinda thing  
Luke: huh ok...here's your food  
Lorelai: thanks Lukey  
(he smirks and walks away, Jess is being mildly friendly around customers)  
Rory: things are never going to be the same between me and Dean  
Lorelai: Hun you can't expect it too, he's so in love with you.  
Rory: damn it when did I become so flighty  
Lorelai: I think it's all that air you've been inhaling  
(they smile and Lorelai eats, Rory stares at her food)  
Lorelai: you know moving food around your plate is not as obvious as staring at it to death  
Rory: I know, I just can't eat  
Lorelai: why don't you just go home and get unnerved  
Rory: yeh, yeh that's a good idea  
Lorelai: good luck hun  
Rory: yeh...(mumbles) not that I deserve it  
(Jess watches on, looks thoughtful, slips out of the diner unnoticed, Luke walks up to Lorelai)  
Luke: where did Rory go?  
Lorelai: oh nothing just had some work to do, you know Rory work work work  
Luke: hmm yeh good kid her, yeh yeh  
Lorelai: ah ha, so is there something else you want?  
(Luke sits down)  
Luke: yeh there is, could you please do me a favour? Actually could Rory, I just wanted to run it by you  
Lorelai: yeh shoot  
Luke: ok look, you know Jess...  
Lorelai: yes I do  
Luke: yeh well he's not doing so great in school, actually he's flunking pretty much everything, and I was thinking if Rory could tutor him for awhile  
Lorelai: Rory? Tutor? Jess?  
Luke: yeh, look this won't interfere with Rory's work, I just.. He's been doing really well...compared with NY and he just needs to get through a few of his classes  
(Lorelai looks a bit worried)  
Lorelai: Rory? But Rory's only a kid...  
Luke: please Lorelai, he's flunking out  
Lorelai: but...  
Luke: they can work here and you can have free coffee and cake  
(Lorelai's face lights up a little, then finally)  
Lorelai: o-k ok fine, but the coffee better be good  
(Luke smiles)  
Luke: yeh? Thanks Lorelai! This means a lot to me, and if you come over tonight, you'll have a surprise waiting for you  
Lorelai: really? A surprise? What is it?  
(Luke smiles at her eagerness)  
Luke: then it wouldn't be a surprise  
Lorelai: you're a spoil sport y'know that?  
(they continue chatting, Rory and Jess, Jess sidles up to Rory)  
Jess: hey  
Rory: hey  
Jess: why so melancholy  
Rory: I don't know, actually I do, but I don't want to talk about it  
Jess: it's me isn't it?  
Rory: what? No, well partly  
Jess: oh...  
Rory: I'm going to break up with Dean today  
(Jess tries really hard not to smile, failing miserably so he turns his head the other way)  
Rory: it's not fair to him  
Jess: huh  
Rory: well I better go, I'll see you later  
Jess: yeh later  
(Rory walks off, Jess wanders off to the bridge grinning like an idiot)  
  
(At the house, Rory looks at a photo of Dean and her)  
Why did things have to be so complicated, me and my asinine feelings, Dean's been so good to me, sure he can be a bit suffocating, but that's his way of showing he cares. I wish I was in love with him, the world would be so much easier.  
*ding-dong  
(Rory takes a deep breath and opens the door to be greeted by a smiling Dean)  
Rory: hey  
Dean: hey  
Rory: come in  
Dean: I have something for you  
Rory: no wait, we need to....  
Dean: wait a minute, I want to give you something. I've been making this for a few weeks  
(he holds out a beautiful wooden box that is all carved and glossed, it has an engraving that says I love you)  
Dean: look I know things have been weird lately, I'm sorry, it's my fault. I love you and I should trust you with Jess, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I've realized this and you can smile at Jess all you want, it doesn't bother me, as much. So how bout it? Start over?  
(Rory's eyes tear up and she starts to break down)  
Rory's thoughts: I can't do this, oh my god I'm a horrible person, how can I even consider doing this to Dean. Is Jess worth it? Dean, safe loving and dependable. Jess, dangerous mysterious and intellectual.  
Dean: Rory what's wrong? Why are you crying?  
Rory: oh nothing, it's just, look I'm not feeling too good right now, could I take a raincheck on today?   
(Dean looks confused and worried)  
Dean: sure are you ok?  
Rory: not really, but I'll be fine  
Dean: I'll call you later, I love you  
Rory: I.. Love you too  
(Dean kisses her)  
Rory: Dean? I love it, it's beautiful.  
(Dean smiles)  
Dean: well you were the inspiration, I'll see you later Rory.  
Rory: bye Dean.  
(he leaves, Rory slumps to her room and throws herself onto her bed)  
Rory's thoughts: I can't deny it, I still have feelings for Dean, but Jess, how could I be so insensitive, stringing them along. When I said I wasn't in love with Dean, I really believed I didn't, then he shows up with the box and now everything is screwed. What am I going to do?  
(Rory falls into a restless slumber) 


End file.
